Galen Marek (Canon)/Finiznot
'There maybe a rebellion yet' -Rahm Kota seeing the good in Galen breaking free from Darth Vaders unfair brainwashing. Summary During childhood, Galen witnessed a traumatizing event of a Sith named Darth Vader murdering his father Kento Marek infront of him and was forcibly taken into training into doing the Sith lords bidding. When Galen reached late teen hood, Darth Vader commanded him to combat against a Jedi survivor named Rahm Kota, a mentally deranged Jedi named Kazdan Paratus, and a professionally skilled Jedi council force user named Shaak Ti. After defeating the three jedi, Darth Vader informs Galen that he is ready to battle the emperor, however when he arrived to his master, Vader back stabs his apprentice and sends him flying outside into outer space. Meanwhile as Galens body is salvaged into being alive, Vader tells him that he needed to stage a death for his apprentice so that the spys would no longer search for him and demanded another mission for him, to create a rebel alliance that would be a fighting chance in conquering the galactic empire. Along the way, Galen discovers that the first Jedi Rahm Kota who he was sent to kill was still alive, and together they helped gather powerful political figures being Bail Organa who was setting it in motion. The plan seemed to go well until Darth Vader pulled a second deceitful act on Galen, and took the political figures to Emperor Palpatine. Galen had all he could take from his master and chose to take an initiative into his own hands by going into the Death Star I, battling his way through a horde of storm troopers, and defeating Darth Vader. When Galen arrives to the area where the political figures are held captive, the emperor insist on Galen to mercilessly execute Darth Vader the dark side way in being the ultimate service at Darth Sidious side. Rahm immediately reacts and tries to stop the corrupt Sith master from persuading Galen to giving into the dark side. Galen makes his decision to the light, sacrificing his life in giving the political figures a chance to escape and make a rebel alliance that would be a spark of hope for the galaxy. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C '''| High 8-C (When using his maximum against a Star-Destroyer) | '7-B '(when using his maximum against Darth Sidious) '''Name: '''The Sith Apprentice, Galen Marek '''Origin: '''Star Wars '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 years old '''Classification: Secret Sith apprentice Powers and Abilities: 'Electricity Manipulation , Precognition , Superhuman Athleticism, Clairvoyance, Psychometry , Telekinesis , Enhanced Senses , and Mind Manipulation . 'Attack Potency: '''At least Athletic (Physically) | Building level (When using a lightsaber and the force) | 'Large Building level + '(While struggling severely in using his maximum concentrated force power, Galen brought down a badly active Star-Destroyer that is supposed to be designed greatly superior to that of a large building.) | '''City level (As the Emperor Darth Sidious clashed his force lightning as an offense to Galen, the young force user used every ounce of his maximum force power he could bring forth, that caused a flaming dent on the Death Star I, a space station that spans in a diameter of 120 kilometers.) Speed: Superhuman (Combat speed/Is capable in fighting characters on the combat of general Grevious) |''' Massively Hypersonic (Reaction speed) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(When using the force, Galen can lift Tie Fighters and At-At, vehicles that weight comparable to the weight of a truck.) 'Class K '(To some extent of Galens maximum concentrated force power, he was able to pull down a Star-Destroyer that was in poor condition.) '''Striking Strength: Building class Durability: '''At least Athletic''' (Physically/In the dark side ending of the PS2/WII version Galen supposedly withstood an explosion that spanned 5 to 15 kilometers, but this could be because of plot induced stupidity.)' '|''' Small Building level + (With blast deflection) '''Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Intelligence: Above Average ' '''Weaknesses: '''Is physically human '''Notable Attacks/Techniques ' * '''Sith Shien: A focused aggressive technique preformed by the Sith. * Sith Saber Flurry: '''A challenging lightsaber style that brings several offenses at once. * '''Dashing Slash: '''Similiar to a charge, this helps Galen to accomplish a dashing attack that slashes his enemies. * '''Leaping Slash: '''A leaping damage that can cause violent strikes. * '''Leaping Slam: '''One of Galens heaviest damage powers, this notable technique can be done by Galen doing high jump and slamming down with his lightsaber causing a mighty impact of destruction. * '''Saber Blast: '''Sharing some traits to that of force push, the saber blast is capable in bringing a lightsaber and force push that can send enemies away from Galen. * '''Cannonball: A simplistic attack that cause slam on a the enemy with some effort of a force push. * '''Sith Flurry: '''Lightsaber flurries that can do some effective damage on the enemy. * '''Sith Punt: '''A jolt of impact of offensive force that sends the enemy flying away. * '''Lightning Grenade: '''When the enemy is force gripped and is hit with force lightning, it causes a deadly painful small electrical blast of an explosion on them. * '''Aerial Strike: '''As Galen makes a high jump, he can dash toward his opponents and finish them off with his lightsaber. * '''Saber Sling: '''A lightsaber swing that does so much force of damage that it sends the opponent flying away. * '''Dashing Blast: '''Enemies close by are hit with some serious shock wave impact. * '''Sith Throw: '''A grapple that sends the opponent high up away from Galen. * '''Sith Strike: '''A light saber slash mixed with force lightning. * '''Sith Slash: '''With this martial arts being done, it's climax is a upwards finisher. * '''Sith Saber Smash: '''With force lightning included, this makes the Sith Saber smash, a dangerous offense that does a unbearable smash. * '''Lightning Bomb: '''When this attaches onto the opponent, the results are burst of electrical explosion that can serve as outstanding effect in Galens favor. * '''Dashing Shock: '''Any enemies that under or within Galens standard tier will suffer some bad consequences in withstanding the shock wave of this attack. * '''Impale: '''When Galen grips his enemy, he can impale them with his lightsaber. * '''Saber Slam: '''This slam can create somewhat of a shockwave that can send many surrounding opponents into the air. * '''Aerial Ambush: '''A in direct midair attack meant to kill the enemy. * '''Aerial Assault: '''While in the air, Galen can do a significant amount of slashes on the enemy. * '''Aerial Shock: '''Gets the enemy shocked in midair * '''Aerial Slam: '''Sends the enemy to crash on the floor. * '''Aerial Blast: '''causes an assault on the opponent midair that is meant for a chance of critical damage. * '''Aerial Throw: '''While grappling the enemy, the later step would be throwing them midair. * '''Force Push: '''A heavy blast for force power, that sends enemies and object flying into the away from the one who uses it. * '''Force Lightning: '''An electrical voltage of energy that can electrocute and kill enemies on sight. * '''Force Grip: '''Using the telekinetic aspects of the force, this grants Galen the ability to lift objects, and enemies from a ten to a kilometer distance. * '''Force Repulse: '''A shock wave that blasts Galens surroundings. * '''Lightsaber throw: '''Identical to Darth Vaders lightsaber throw, this sends the lightsaber flying towards the opponent as a direct hit on them. * '''Lightning Shield: '''Quite alike from force shield, this creates an electrical barrier of defense, but with the set back in how limited it is in being used. * '''Battle Mediation: '''This ability was one of the primary plot points of Star Wars: Knights of the old republic, with Bastila being able to boost many categories of combat for soldiers in battle. However, for Galens the best description that be said for how he uses it is the reduction in how much force energy he can use for it to be regained. Note: Galens own specific feats are the only thing that be be power scaled in layout for a majority of Star Wars Jedi and Sith in using the power of the force, with the reason being that the force is not something to layout power scaling feats for certain tiered characters, but depends on the circumstance in how the force would react or grant the force users, otherwise their force powers would have been ranked on the usual of tier unknown, and varies. Category:Finiznot Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7